I'm A Monster
by sexy-naughty-bitchy-me
Summary: Gaara has always believed he's a monster, that opinion has never changed. But what happens when things take a turn for the worse and the demon inside controls him in a way he didn't know possible. What could be the cure? Why the simple feeling called love of course. But will his love be returned? Or will another take it away? (Rated M for a reason. Yaoi action in the future.)
1. Believing

**Hi c: So this is my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so I apologize if it's bad (´＿｀。)**

* * *

The sand shifted and turned beneath his feet. A small quiver sent him to the floor, the soft movements beginning to grow aggressive. The soft shifting had turned into small waves that began to nip at his skin, a drop of blood slipped down his arm and gently slid into the sand below. It was rough against his bare skin but he had to keep on going, after all, that was his Ninja way.

"tch. Come out."

He didn't know who he was beckoning to but he knew his call would be answered eventually. Shutting his eyes as a wave of sand rushed at him he ground his teeth together. Surprised as a faint presence began to appear before him. The sheer amount of chakra radiating off this enemy shocked Naruto to a great extent. He'd never felt this chakra since Gaara. But he was one their side now; he wasn't an enemy.

Feeling the sand settle back to the ground he let his arm (which had subconsciously guarded his eyes) drop back down against his side. Calming himself he felt the air shift, a small wall appearing between him and his opponent. _Great,_ _I've finally mastered it. _The boy was ecstatic but kept to himself his thoughts.

Slowly sky blue eyes opened, a small flicker of recognition dashed across them before they widened in shock. _Gaara? _The person before him was one he hadn't thought he'd ever see. But that wasn't all; the messy red hair was ruffled in all directions, clumps of sand sticking to it. His green eyes were now a soft gold, a gold that resembled the sand that was slowly swirling around its master.

His body shook, _why? _He couldn't begin to imagine why Gaara would attack him, unless it was merely an accident. "G-gaara . . . " His voice trembled as he stepped towards the other male.

"Naruto." The voice that met his ears was not one he was accustomed to, quite the opposite in fact, there was so much hate laced into it. Jumping back as a tendril of sand began to encase his leg the blonde looked up at the red head. A small frown placed on his usual smiling face.

"Why?" His voice was still meek from shock, but it held an air of confidence. Blue eyes never strayed from musky green ones. And the green eyes never made an attempt to stray away from the blue. They were stuck there. Silence dancing around them as the sand shifted beneath them.

A soft crunch made the blonde glance down in confusion. _What was happening? _Realising what had happened he snapped his head back up, a small breath of warm air ghosted over his cheeks, soft red locks brushed against his forehead. "Why you ask." His lips quivered, he hadn't a clue as to why the other was acting like this, they were allies after all, and they themselves said that. A shiver ran through his spin as soft fingers gently caressed his cheek. "Isn't it simply because . . . " The other voice cut off as they shifted backwards. "I'm a monster . . ."

Naruto's blood ran cold. A monster? He truly believed he was a monster?

* * *

**Constructive criticism is allowed! (~_~;)**

**But please do tell me what you think! (｀・ω・´)"**

**I hope to hear from some of you soon~ **

**|ω・）Imma shut up now~**


	2. Hopeful Heart

**As I said before this is my first ever Naruto fanfiction, so I apologize if it's bad (´＿｀。****)**

* * *

_No, he isn't. _Body trembling Naruto watched the other intently, he wasn't actually going to do anything was he? His thoughts clouded as the warm breath continued to ghost over his skin, small goosebumps rising along his bruised skin. _Gaara, why? _Tears pricked at the back of his eyes at the thought of his friend truly believing what the others had to say. Believing that he was a monster. A freak of the night who only gained pleasure by brutally murdering another. Ripping their throats and letting the blood slowly seep out of their motionless body, shoving a knife through their back and letting them fall to their knees. He knew, all to well, he knew exactly how it felt. To be hated because of being a monster, simply because they were the cursed ones who had demons sealed within their bodies. It was harsh, even the brightest people would soon be lost in the darkness of their own minds, their fear consuming them, all rational thinking lost, they'd give in to the beast trapped within them.

Attempting to shift away from the other as smooth skin trailed along his neck Naruto's eyes widened, a soft shiver running up his spine. _Gaara. Stop. Please._ Un-shed tears gently fell from blank blue orbs. "Nn" Biting his lip Naruto glanced up at Gaara. He looked, furious. It was a look like no other. Green eyes began to shift back to a glowing gold, his eyebrows were furrowed and a very obvious scowl sat upon his lips. Hiding in the shallow depths of his glazed hues was hatred. A hatred towards . . . him . . . Gaara hated him, for whatever reason. Feeling the grip on his neck tighten he let out a strangled gasp. _No. Gaara, why? _Tentatively reaching up to touch Gaara's cheek he gently pushed back a stray strand of hair. "Gaara." His voice came out as a croak, his windpipes were slowly collapsing from the pressure that the other was putting on it. "P-please." Despite the severe lack of oxygen he attempted to help the other.

Starring into Gaara's eyes a soft heat bloomed along his cheeks. "I." Contemplating his words he rubbed the others cheek affectionately. ". . . love you." Blinking back his own surprise understand flooded through his mind. _I've always loved him. _The reason for everything, the rapid thump of his heart when their eyes met, for his confusion when Gaara turned on him. It was all clear to him now. He was in love with the raccoon eyed male and now, he was going to die by his hand.

* * *

**No one likes this? (~_~;)**

**|ω・）****I'll just disappear then.**


End file.
